Jealousy
by CaptainCorpseFire
Summary: How does Emma react when she discovers Hook had kept a secret from everyone?


Killian looked over Emma's head at the brunette beauty behind her. His eyes never straying from the woman who was staring at him with rage. Emma turned her head and looked behind her and watched as the seething woman walked up to the pirate captain and kissed him passionately, belying her angry temperance. He immediately responded, wrapping his arm around her and his right hand tangling in her locks.

When the kiss broke, she punched Killian across the jaw, hard enough he had to take a step back. "Bloody hell." He rubbed his jaw, slightly wincing at the pain.

"You fucking left me!" Emma heard the same accent Hook has. Her brows were furrowed, wondering who she was and why her heart was clenching at the sight.

"I thought you were on the ship, love. Had I realized you were in fact not on the bloody ship, I would not have left you behind, you know this." At the woman's heated glare, Killian, wanting the anger emanating off of her to not be directed at him any longer, moved on to introductions and held his hook out in front of him "My love, this is Emma Swan, known as the savior of the realms, and this town's sheriff. Swan, this is my lady love, Ashling." He smiled admiringly at Ashling, pressing a kiss to her temple as she turned her gaze away from her love to the blonde.

Emma's heart clenched harder upon realizing the flirting and the innuendos were nothing more than who he was, and were not directed towards her as she had hoped. Not that she would admit it to anyone.

"Why the secrecy? You never once said anything about having someone in Storybrooke." Emma pointed out bitterly.

Both Killian and Ashling detected the jealousy in her tone. Normally he would point out the fact, something his love has said many a time when they were gathering information, but he didn't give a damn whether the blonde was jealous or not, as his heart would only belong to the lady by his side. "Not that it's anyone's bloody business, but I'd rather not have her used as leverage against me, nor shall I watch as the crocodile rips her heart out." He replied defensively. Ashling slid her hand inside his heavy leather coat, rubbing her hand on his back firmly, watching as he visibly relaxed under her touch.

Ashling still fuming at her captain, took a step towards Emma, causing her to take a cautionary step away from the couple. Ashling, of course, knew every one of Killian's attempts to thwart and hurt the crocodile.

Emma buried her hurt and wondered if this woman knew exactly who Hook was and what he had done. "You do know he shot Belle, making her lose her memories to hurt Gold because of Milah."

Ashling clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth, "I was willing to shoot Belle, but as Killian just pointed out, it was safer to remain unknown." Emma's eyes widened at that, now knowing neither cared about harming someone innocent to get what they wanted.

Seeing the disbelieving look on Emma's face, he whispered in Ashling's ear, before things were not so under control, "Easy, love." his hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. He returned his attention to Emma, "Swan, allow me to disabuse you of your inclination. My love succeeded in her quest for vengeance against the man who killed her true love in front of her. She has no qualms nor misguided notions with my deeds." Killian then growled into Ashling's ear, speaking loud enough for Emma to hear, "In fact, violence makes her all the more aggressive in bed."

Ashling, ignoring the captain's last statement, took another step closer to Emma. His hand gripped her more tightly, his fingers digging into her clothed flesh to prevent her from harming, or worse, killing the savior in front of the others, who had now taken notice of the exchange. "You think yourself better than us? If that man who you lost was your true love, tell me there isn't anything you wouldn't be willing to do to avenge his death against those who killed him? Do not judge either of us, you don't know the pain we've endured at someone's hand, all you see are two bloody pirates."

Before she did something that would bring harm to her love or herself, she stepped back and away from Killian's hold, turned and walked up the gangplank, standing at the step that lead onto the main deck of the Jolly Roger, breathing deeply to reign in her temper towards the blonde.

He looked at the hurt woman, knowing it was better to let her cool off if he wasn't able to take her mind off what vexed her with pleasurable activities instead, he sighed heavily, appalled by Emma's behavior and turned his attention to said woman, "As always, Swan, pleasant conversation."


End file.
